Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an activated carbon manufacturing method.
Description of Related Art
Currently, interest in environmentally friendly cars is increasing rapidly due to problems such as fossil fuel depletion and the greenhouse gas exhaust causing the greenhouse effect. Especially in eco-friendly cars, a travel distance of the electric vehicle has emerged as an important issue.
For heating and cooling, unlike an internal combustion engine, the electric vehicle includes no waste heat source (engine coolant) for heating and no waste power for compressing a coolant. Accordingly, powers for a positive temperature coefficient (PTC) heater and for compressing the coolant are additionally required, and thus additional power is consumed. As a result, the travel distance is reduced by 30 to 50%.
Accordingly, it is necessary to minimize outdoor air introduction in order to preserve cold and warmth. In this case, the concentration of carbon dioxide in a vehicle is increased by carbon dioxide exhausted by passengers, and thus safety problems (2,000 ppm or more induces drowsiness, and 5,000 ppm causes a lapse into dyspnea) are generated.
As a result, studies to reduce the carbon dioxide included in the vehicle are ongoing. Currently, an air filter (including activated carbon) is applied to some high-end cars. However, this air filter can serve to remove harmful gasses such as volatile organic compounds (VOC), or fine dust, but it is difficult to remove carbon dioxide.
A conventional activated carbon manufacturing method is performed by carbonizing various vegetable materials such as coconut husks as precursors through a high temperature heat treatment under a non-activated environment, and by additionally performing a high temperature chemical or physical activation thereon to have a large number of pores. However, according to this conventional method, surface pore sizes of the manufactured activated carbon are diversified in a wide distribution range of micropores to macropores. As a result, pore uniformity is decreased. It is difficult to form ultra-micropores of one nm or less to have uniform distribution.
Accordingly, studies for improving an adsorptive capacity of carbon dioxide are being conducted.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.